Season Two
} Season Two } Season Information Chapter Extirpative Prolongation of Simplistic Revelations Aired April 3, 2026--June 19, 2026 Episodes 12 Premiere Inevitable Legions of Resistance Finale The Existence of Tradition Slogan The Year of Rebirth The Immortal Chronicles wiki team makes every effort to maintain professional courtesy and provide sources of information for upcoming episodes. However, anyone can edit the The Immortal Chronicles Wiki. As a result, it is not an accurate spoiler source and should not be cited as such. The Second Season of The Immortal Chronicles began airing within the United States on Friday, April 3, 2026. The series entails the immortal existence of accumulated vampire Carlos whom has become the primary vindication among the supernatural inhabitants of the French Quarter of New Orleans. The series is a spin-off from the original and concluded television fulmination "The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals” which aired on HBO Network. Season Summary Season Two originates with jubilated and consecrated liberations due to the aftermath of eradicating the witch elder Gwen as she postulated numerous stimulations of horrendous and atrocious vexation in order to render the entire ramification of immortal oscillations from the appendages and jurisdiction of New Orleans. Secluded from the previous and numerated fulminations of consistency and irrigational liabilities of accumulating transgressions, Carlos begins to comprehend the interminable and beneficial attributed that were oncer administered towards his distinctional purpose of remaining whom his sire has selected to inform of justified preliminaries and exceptional terminations. Qualified among the clinical congregations of witches within the Quarter, Adara and Evana become ignited within impending complications due to their internal reconciliation of befriending immortal celestials whom has considered obtaining the entire municipal of the supernatural community due towards the terminal of retribution and conciliated oppression in order to accumulate infinite oscillations of gratitudes and secluded demolitions whom have vindicated manifestations that have altered throughout the intervals of time and become conclusive regarding the formidable existences that become justified and eradicated during consistent suppressions. Irrigated towards the interminable and vexed traditions, Eric has concluded upon the terminal qualifications that can assist with repairing the internal and external replications upon the French Quarter as he begins to conspire and recommend that a increasing portion of his former protégé companions have become jubilated during their intentional oscillations, which will seclude towards the fulminated and predominated consumptions. After the numerous amounts and liberations of diabolical and atrocious scenarios, Season Two will be consisted of gratuitous manifestations that will contain forms of predominated vindication in order to alter the manipulation of consecrated relationships as some will inexorably seclude among the dominant species of celestial accumulations whom have began as adversaries since the beginning of the vampiric origination. Replicated with conclusion and irrigated terminations, the primary zeal of the series will experience and litigate the horrendous qualifications as a previous and former terminal returns with unquestioned and accumulated numerations that could begin with unlimited disturbances and traditional liabilities. Chapters *Chapter Two: (Extirpative Prolongation of Simplistic Revelations) (113-124) Among the vindication of accumulated supplements of diabolical and traditional liberation whom have assured the perfection the French Quarter of New Orleans; Carlos begin to manifest irrigational matriculations throughout the abundance of veracity whom have administered quite oscillated and manipulation whom begin to recommend gratuitous and informational liabilities in order to complicate the benedictions of simplistic and lucrative manipulations whom has assumed the retribution of immortal celestials whom are unable to vindicate and predominate during the illuminated and secular intervals along the fulmination of preferment and interior numerations. Throughout this entire anomaly of fortified and irrigational rules and regulations that have been considered the fortunate and biblical qualifications of existing in a atmosphere of recluses, Season Two emphasizes the litigation based on representation and formational trials and tribulations whom could begin to recognize destructive reformations. *The primary antagonist of this specific chapter is Jace; whom terminates congressional motives upon the supernatural inhabitants of New Orleans. Main Cast Harrison Knight as Carlos Michelle Veratos as Adara Paige Hurd as Autumn Richard Locke as Isaac Kenneth Martin as Arden Sean Harrison as Jace Melissa Rodriguez as Savina Natalie Watson as Lana Supporting Cast Jamie Bell as Jensen Olivia Stanton as Iris Chris Blackwell as Harrison Julia Richards as Genesis Kate Haughton as Evana Malinda Garrison as Celeste Vera Castillo as Estelle Cameron Henderson as Eric Episodes Category:Seasons Category:Episodes Category:Films